


牧与歌

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: shei ba shei dang zhen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	1. Chapter 1

五月初，黎朔“被迫”请了假，被赵锦辛拉去北欧的一个牧场度假，牧场是赵锦辛一外国富豪朋友私有的，有几栋木屋别墅，还养着他血统金贵的几匹马。

赵锦辛带黎朔去北欧旅游放松放松，顺便去完成他们新婚夜黎叔叔的愿望。

飞北欧的飞机上，黎朔前一天工作交接忙的脚不沾地，现在上了飞机就开始睡觉，带着眼罩靠在座位。

赵锦辛摸了摸他干燥的脸颊，用小毯子裹紧了他的黎叔叔。黎朔被小毯子一裹给裹醒了，赵锦辛正用脑门蹭掉了他的眼罩，嘴唇暖呼呼的亲在他耳侧。

：“撒娇鬼！”一睁眼就看到赵锦辛抱着他撒娇，黎朔嘴上笑话他，身体诚实的凑近吻住了赵锦辛的嘴唇。

安静的头等舱里，两人接了一个温柔的吻。

吻闭，赵锦辛还是不放过黎朔，用鼻尖撒娇似的蹭黎朔，不肯拉开哪怕一厘米的距离。黎朔最近也忙的狠了，想赵锦辛想的不行，两人头碰头肩靠肩，亲密无间。

黎朔被赵锦辛哄的又睡了过去，一觉睡到了目的地。

飞机落地停好，机上的乘客陆续开始收拾东西，等人走的差不多，赵锦辛才用吻磨醒了黎朔，亲亲过后就自觉地起身去拿行李。

黎朔醒过来觉得精神好了很多，没有之前累的那么狠，于是站起来帮赵锦辛拿东西，起身时披在背上的毯子落在了地上，黎朔俯身去捡。

赵锦辛一低头就看见黎叔叔肌肉紧绷的屁股与大腿，俯身的动作牵连着肩背大腿，流畅的肌肉包裹在西装里，形状诱人的臀部像是在勾引赵锦辛把手放上去，他也毫不犹豫的这样做了，引的黎叔叔捡起毯子后又给了他一个甜丝丝的吻。

他又想起他跟黎叔叔第一次见面，也是在飞机上，那时候他就想干这个魅力无边的男人了。到现在还在想，狠狠的想。

出机场的一路上赵锦辛都不老实，加上在国外更是没有顾忌，搂着黎朔的腰一路毛手毛脚到了牧场，黎朔无奈又宠溺的随他摸来摸去。

来接他们的是牧场放牧养马的当地人，自称杰克，老牛仔穿着蓝色的外套，戴着大帽子叼着烟，深蓝色的眼睛笑眯眯的看着亲热的两个外国人，不多话，把车绕来绕去的绕进一个小山谷。

汽车开到山谷的小路尽头，猛地却蹦出了一大片豁然开朗的草场，起伏不定的绿毯子消失在没有尽头的天边。黎朔被这小山谷里暗藏玄机的美景震得一时说不出话。 老杰克把两人接到准备好的木屋前，黎朔温和的跟人谈着未来几天的行程安排，赵锦辛放下行李就去马房看他的宝贝马去了。

送走老杰克，黎朔叹一口气，把行李一件件拎了进去，浑身酸麻累到极致的身体在此刻居然还能好好收拾屋子，黎朔觉得自己还不是很老，起码还能处处照顾到自己的爱人这点让黎朔很有信心。

木屋客厅大壁炉内堆柴，正对面是看起来就非常舒服的软沙发，旁边一张原木的大床，铺着白床单，再有就是一个小厨房加衣柜，浴室洗手间都在另一间小屋。

收拾好两人带来的衣物，黎朔出门看了看不远处圈起来的马房，不见赵锦辛的影子，估计是见到好马兴奋的骑去跑草场了。

山谷外五月的风吹过这一片静谧的草地，碧蓝的天空掠过的云影落在黎朔身上。他累极，但是又莫名的想起了赵锦辛，身边没有人撒娇痴缠，黎朔觉得他好像越来越离不开赵锦辛了。

这份突如其来的陌生感情让黎朔一下子难以自持，他揪住胸口的衣服，默默念了一句“赵......赵锦辛......”身边没人回他。

黎朔等了一会儿，才放开手，拿了睡衣去洗了一个澡，洗完回屋倒头就睡，再没想着赵锦辛想的心疼。

赵锦辛跑完马，试过马房最健壮的一匹马之后才回了木屋，心里还想着先跟黎叔叔说一声，他挑一匹好马，骑两个大男人怎样折腾都没事，安全的很。

回屋走到床前就看到黎朔睡的香甜的脸，眉眼帅气好看，气质优雅温和。赵锦辛看宝贝似的紧盯着黎朔的睡颜一遍又一遍。

黎朔醒来时天已经黑了。身边暖烘烘的窝着一个赵锦辛，搂孩子似的紧紧抱着他，黎朔被困在赵锦辛怀里，转过头就能看到他。

赵锦辛睁开眼就看见黎叔叔眼眸湿漉漉的看着他，心里突然又暖又疼。赵锦辛突然埋进黎朔怀里，撒娇道：“黎叔叔醒了就偷看我吗？”

黎朔笑着蹭了蹭他的头发旋儿说：“你好看。”

赵锦辛被一句话哄得心花怒放，压着黎朔口齿交缠的吻个不停。黎朔被他撒娇撒的没办法，轻轻推开他说：“好了，快起来咱们去吃饭，一天了饿不饿？”

赵锦辛抱住黎朔不撒手，在黎朔脸上胡乱亲。黎朔没办法，捏着赵锦辛鼻子，温和的问他：“你不听我话了？”

赵锦辛一下子老实了，松开手为了表忠心猛点头：“我听的，我听！”

 

黎朔笑他傻，两人腻了一会儿就起床出去吃饭。

这处牧场由老杰克一家看管，他的女儿在厨房忙活，女婿在草场放羊。老杰克一家好客又热情。几个人在月色明亮的草原吃了一顿大餐后就各自回房睡觉。

由于睡了一天，黎朔此时还很精神。赵锦辛今天在飞机上狼崽子一样的眼神他看得清清楚楚，于是上了床自然的去亲赵锦辛的嘴唇。赵锦辛狠狠啃了黎朔几口，才一脸可惜的把黎叔叔塞进自己怀里。

：“黎叔叔累了一天了，睡吧！”睡醒了明天就有大餐吃了！

：“？？？”睡了一天一点都不困甚至在求欢的黎叔叔：“？？？”

两人都欲火难填的抱着睡了过去。早上起来，黎朔就看到赵锦辛在车前跟老杰克在说些什么，老杰克开着之间来接他们的车，他女儿女婿都在车上，一脸笑意的看着刚出门的黎朔。

送走老杰克。午餐的时候黎朔问赵锦辛：“他们一家早上出去做什么？”

赵锦辛笑嘻嘻的说：“去外面镇子参加本地节日呗，明晚上才回来呢！”黎朔北欧没有赵锦辛混的熟，对各种各样的民俗节目也不熟悉，就被赵锦辛混了过去。

下午赵锦辛从厨房拎出一个大篮子，对坐在门口戴眼镜看书的黎朔叫：“黎叔叔！”

黎朔放下书看他。

：“黎叔叔，咱下午骑马野餐去好不好呀？”赵锦辛跟他撒娇。黎朔吻了他一下，赵锦辛就知道黎叔叔答应跟他出去了，心里突突突的开始激动，晚上大餐没跑了！

赵锦辛从马房里拉出两匹高大健壮的马，一匹纯黑色，一匹棕色，黎朔拉过一匹黑色的马，摸着它顺滑的鬃毛，夸了一句“好马！”

赵锦辛往棕色马上放东西，这匹马可是他挑出来今晚用的，听到黎叔叔这样赞叹的语气，赵锦辛心里甜滋滋，看来这趟出门是对了。

黎叔叔要上马跑，赵锦辛自然跟小媳妇一样围着黎朔，直到黎朔帅气的上马之后才神色痴迷的目送黎叔叔绝尘而去。

看着黎叔叔越来愈远的背影，赵锦辛心突然提了起来，他果断翻身上马追着黎朔。黎朔的背影，是赵锦辛这辈子最害怕的东西。

两人并排跑在了一起，黎朔飞扬的发丝间是很久不见的舒畅与快意，像骑士一样，赵锦辛在一旁这样想而且说了出来。

黎朔哈哈大笑，隔着马扯着赵锦辛狠狠撮了一口。赵锦辛被吻之后笑得像个得了糖的小孩子。

跑到小河旁，黎朔拉紧缰绳停了下来，赵锦辛骑着马绕黎朔转圈圈，笑得不怀好意。

：“黎叔叔你还记得咱们结婚的时候的说的话吗？”

黎朔温和一笑：“记得的。“

赵锦辛凑近黎朔耳边说了几句下流话，黎叔叔脸色不变。赵锦辛的眼神跟钩子似的在他身上打转，小狗似的。黎朔估算了一下自己腰的承受力，再加上自己心里也想赵锦辛想的不行，于是就下了马。

赵锦辛一想到即将享用到的美食就激动得浑身发热，他一把把黎朔拉到自己马上，坐在自己前面。黎朔刚坐好，赵锦辛就迫不及待的伸手揉着黎朔的屁股。

黎朔抓紧缰绳，靠在了赵锦辛的身上。马驮着两个人沿着河慢腾腾的走。

：“黎叔叔真热情啊......”赵锦辛揉着黎朔已经微微抬头的分身，黎朔动了动腰磨了一下赵锦辛抵着他屁股的肉棒，隔着裤子他都感受到那上面的热度了。

赵锦辛搂着黎朔埋头吸允着锁骨脖颈，一只手到前面解着衬衫扣子，一手摸着黎叔叔的分身，还颇有技巧的脱黎叔叔的裤子。

黎朔浑身跟着了火一样，喘着气向后伸手摸上了赵锦辛的肉棒。五月下午的草场天气明亮，阳光温柔，他跟赵锦辛就在这美好世界的一个角落，在马上爱抚彼此，这个认知让黎朔满心快乐与幸福。


	2. 牧与歌2

赵锦辛一直都知道黎叔叔的性癖是喜欢在公共场合做爱做的事情，只是没想到黎叔叔这一次这么激动。

黎朔外套裤子被赵锦辛脱掉，要掉不掉的挂在马上，下半身光溜溜的坐在马上，上半身的衬衫被解开，露出漂亮的恰到好处的胸肌与乳头。

挺立的乳头上沾满了赵锦辛的口水与大力揉搓过后的红痕，草原五月风过，凉凉的掠过可怜兮兮的乳尖。

黎朔脸色潮红，赵锦辛的手正在快速撸动他早已硬的不成样子的肉棒，湿红的顶端随着剧烈的刺激一下下往外透着精液，一股股白浊液体在连续的快感下流了出来。赵锦辛满手的精液与水痕，他凑上去跟高潮中的黎叔叔接了一个长长的吻，眼角看着黎叔叔射精后满足的喘着气，浑身放松倚在他身上。

黎朔甩了甩手上的精液，几滴白浊甩在了马的鬃毛上，看起来既野性又色情。

黎朔舒服的动了动屁股。

他大腿软的几乎踩不上马镫，只靠赵锦辛有力的胳膊牢牢困住他的腰才能坐在马背上。赵锦辛亲吻着黎叔叔的肩胛，长睫毛几乎可以扫到黎朔的皮肤。

两人亲密无间在这片异国草原放肆自己的欲望，广阔的连绵起伏的草原让黎朔感受到一种从来没有过的激情。他跟赵锦辛在草原做爱，在马背上射出来，这一切都让他动情。

天地广阔一片无垠，黎朔感觉像是被无数双眼睛看着，但四周草场翠绿深深，连牛羊都没有。赵锦辛硬邦邦的顶在他腰上，手不住的往他身后的小穴里按，黎朔喘过劲，转过身抱住赵锦辛，屁股配合的稍微抬高，方便赵锦辛扩张。

赵锦辛一手扶着黎朔的腰一手就着之前的液体往干涩的甬道内钻。

：“嗯 ......啊.....哈嗯......”黎朔在赵锦辛耳边叹息，帅气温和的脸上一片沉溺与潮红，他抱紧赵锦辛，靠着腰的力量把虚软的下身太高。

赵锦辛开拓的非常吃力，两人身下的马被背上主人摇摇晃晃的开始慢慢走了起来，绕着流水哗哗的小河走走停停。黎朔被突然走动的马吓了一下，腰上没稳住，一屁股坐了下去，含着赵锦辛手指的肠道紧紧缩进，赵锦辛的手也被压在紧实的屁股下。

赵锦辛甜腻腻的捏着黎朔因为紧张变的肌肉紧绷的屁股，想把自己的手解救出来好继续开垦。

黎朔手程朱赵锦辛的大腿，略微抬起屁股，让赵锦辛被夹压的生疼的手抽了出来。

但两人在马背上背对背的姿势让这场交合的开头变得极为艰难。

:“黎叔叔......：”赵锦辛蹭着黎朔的脖子根撒娇，“黎叔叔......你躺倒马背上....让我操吧...”

小淫魔一句话让黎朔的脸也腾的通红，没想到这小子跟他这么玩的开......那他也不能在赵锦辛面前虚。

：“那我看你本事了......”黎朔温柔又色情的低声凑近赵锦辛说。

赵锦辛漂亮的眼睛蹭的亮晶晶的盯着黎朔，原本以为要好好撒娇卖乖才成的事，现在被人一口应下，他怎么不激动。

他忍不住心里的激动与爱意，狠狠的低头咬了一口黎朔锁骨窝边的肉，黎朔低低叫了一声，随即痛处享受了赵锦辛唇舌的高超服务......

赵锦辛手臂如铁铸一般扶起黎朔的腿，以马上的屁股为中心，将黎朔调了个个儿。

赤裸的在草场上面对面，两个在床事上一向开放的人都不免微微红了脸，黎朔揽着赵锦辛的脖子，大腿夹着赵锦辛的腰。赵锦辛此时衣服完整，只下身露出了哪一处狰狞抬头的凶器，冲着黎朔的屁股虎视眈眈。

黎朔跟赵锦辛面对面亲密的吻在了一起，慢慢赵锦辛把黎朔压在了马背上，赵锦辛一手扶住神色紧张又满眼期待的黎朔，一手伸到后穴，细致缓慢的扩张着。黎朔浑身紧绷的躺在起伏不定的马背上，他甚至能感受到马身上马血的温度。

因为紧张，黎叔叔的肠道紧绷吸搅的赵锦辛寸步难行，连二指都难进去，但他又欲望勃发，憋得眼睛发红，野兽似的咬紧牙关，手指却始终一寸寸温柔的摩擦戳刺那高热紧致的穴道。

黎朔被他戳刺的不得章法，浑身一阵阵过电一样，下身在这种摇摇晃晃的关头慢慢硬了起来，这种要命的温柔与忍耐让情欲勃发的两人馋的不行但又无法饱尝肉味.....

：“别...别搅了....：”黎朔喘着气揪住赵锦辛的衣领，咬牙说：“进来！操...操我！”

赵锦辛得了命令，一把放开手头磨人的拓张，乱糟糟给自己硬的不行的肉棒撸上了套，借着套上的润滑对准穴口狠狠磨了进去！

：“呃啊！”黎朔又爽又痛的叫出声，揪住赵锦辛衣领的手指骨节捏紧的泛白。

凶狠的带着灼人热度的肉棒满满的塞进了黎朔的后穴，两人舒爽的同时松了一口气，黎朔被塞满后反而放松了下来，后穴一缩一缩的往里咽赵锦辛的东西。

他身上着了火似的热，汗珠从背后升起，摩擦间全落在马背上，黎朔背部放松的放在马背上，腿绕在赵锦辛的腰上，小淫魔满脸汗水情欲，腰部狠狠往他的穴里撞，力道大的带着马也不由自主的往前走。

马儿听话温顺，赵锦辛把黎朔的手臂箍紧压在两旁的马肚子上，浑身伏在躺在马背上的黎朔身上，腰部耸动起伏的又重又准。

黎朔像飘在云上一样，下身一波波高潮冲上他的脑子，马尔悠闲的往前走，他躺在马背上，两人粗重的满是情欲的喘气像是点着了这一小片空气。

赵锦辛趴在黎叔叔身上，啃咬着黎叔叔的胸肌与乳房，肉棒在他紧致的穴道里进出，摩擦带起的火与欲让他渐渐失神，只想狠狠射在黎叔叔的肠道里。

喘气声夹杂着赵锦辛高潮的低吼，他的肉棒在小穴里快速的进出了百来下，腰身拱起了一个漂亮的弧度，几百下后他终于射在了黎叔叔的肠道里，在马上。

小穴里的前列腺被不断戳刺狠狠碾磨，黎朔腹部紧绷，失神的仰望头顶的天空，在看到一颗隐约启明星的时候，肠道内一阵湿热，灼热的温度烫的他颤了几下，赵锦辛立马搂住黎朔的脖子，他的肉棒正抵着小穴射精。

：“真爽...”赵锦辛射完精，声音低沉的对黎朔说：“我不想离开...黎叔叔的小穴...”

黎朔浑身酸软，身下的欲望还没消，小穴里还含着赵锦辛半硬的东西，失神间没理会赵锦辛的调戏。

：“马背上是很爽...”赵锦辛继续讲：“可是没有操射黎叔叔呢......我可是...要好好...伺候黎叔叔呢...”赵锦辛低低的嘟囔着话，一边直起腰，对黎朔露出一个可爱的微笑。

黎朔还没有反应过来，就被赵锦辛一把带下了马，他腿软脚软的坐在了冰凉柔软的草地上，赵锦辛人高马大的站在他面前，一身休闲装好好的穿在身上，反观他满身液体汗水，下半身更是糟糕的不像样。

赵锦辛站在黎朔的面前，此时夕阳西下，暖黄的光给他俊美的五官好似打了柔光一样漂亮，黎朔迎着光看赵锦辛，这就是他深爱着的青年啊......青年在小河旁，冲草地上的爱人舔了舔唇，露出一个颠倒众生的笑容，接着开始一件件脱起了自己的衣服，动作甚至比最诱惑的脱衣舞男更魅惑撩人，黎朔看的痴了，眼睛一眨不眨的看着赵锦辛每一个动作。

食色性也，况且食爱的人的色。

脱衣舞男顺手扔掉了满是精液的套，缓缓跪在黎朔的两腿间，眯着眼问：“黎叔叔可满意我的表演？”

黎朔毫不犹豫用身体表明了他的看法，他凑上去热情的吸允赵锦辛的唇，小腿蹭上他的腰，接收到热情的回复，赵锦辛热烈的回应了过去，半硬的性器挤进刚刚征伐过的穴道，两人以天为覆以地为铺，在小河旁滚在一起，喘息鞭挞，极尽欲念。

不知射了多少次，两个人才偃旗息鼓，满足的抱在一起，赵锦辛拿了不少毯子红酒，像吃饱了的狮子似枕在黎朔光滑的大腿上。

两人都没穿衣服，赵锦辛是纯粹想回归“野人”生活，黎朔是被赵锦辛缠得没机会穿衣服，此时披着毯子，赤身裸体的坐在河边，喝着红酒。

天色已经暗了下来，暗蓝的天幕逐渐变黑，草原的月亮升起，两人温存的腻在一起，看星看月偶尔吻着彼此。

：“好想跟黎叔叔跳舞啊...”赵锦辛突然撒娇说，黎朔低下头看他，发现小淫魔眼睛亮亮的看他。

：“裸着跳？”黎朔挑眉问他。

赵锦辛蹦起来不住的点头，小奶狗似的讨好黎朔。

黎朔今天是彻底放下了脸面，连在马上做爱都能做下去，现在又有什么理由不答应呢？

于是苍蓝星空下，两个年纪加起来四五十岁的人，裸着身体，缠缠绵绵的抱在一起，赵锦辛哼着【moonriver】在映着月亮的河边，两人搂着跳舞，跳着跳着觉得又傻又好笑，一齐又笑了出来。

他俩在这里笑闹爱抚，好似这世界上的其他人都不在存在，广阔天地随意安放他们的无尽柔情与爱欲。


End file.
